


Fuck Shit Stack

by FinickyFucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Quadrant Vacillation, Top Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinickyFucker/pseuds/FinickyFucker
Summary: "Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you're a wreck. Your back aches, your head aches, your hands are stiff and shaky. Your muscles are strung tighter than equius's mighty asshole and to top it all off, your nook won't stop yelling at you to feed it, the gaping, all-consuming void that it is."Sollux thinks Karkat needs his nook filled since that's all he heard him doing for like the two and a half hours he was hogging the bathroom (really kk, you thought no one would notice?) when really Karkat wants to fuck Sollux into a lisping yellow puddle on the ground.It takes Sollux by surprise and he discovers he's all to happy with the idea.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been festering in my google docs since 2016. I'll probably die if I try to rewrite it again so I'm just putting it up here so somebody can look at it besides me. I might write more if y'all really like it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you're a wreck. Your back aches, your head aches, your hands are stiff and shaky. Your muscles are strung tighter than equius's mighty asshole and to top it all off, your nook won't stop yelling at you to feed it, the gaping, all-consuming void that it is. At least your bulge is behaving, tucked away in its sheath where it belongs, not that the throbbing shit is happy about it. You sigh and violently pull up your boxers with shaky hands after doing a quick check for any telltale angry red stains in the pristine white of the ablutions block.

You woke up about two days ago smothering in a feverish, needy body; marinating in a pool of your own red genetic goop. Your bulge, without any kind of permission from the rest of you, was already slipping into your nook, a half-assed attempt to sate the gnawing hunger rippling through your nether regions.

It was a slow morning.

Now, you've heard plenty of horror stories about dangerous drone cycles from your teammates: stories of stiff troll husks that died of dehydration with their hands stuck up their own nooks; stories of trolls going on murderous sex rampages and murder-fucking a whole lawnring to ruin... They'd seemed ridiculous at the time, but now, with your own cycle squeezing every last drop of sanity from your pan and siphoning it straight to your bulge: you feel like murder-fucking a whole goddamned planet.

You're shuffling past the meal block, arms crossed over your ruddy little t-shirt, fuming about how much these coming days are going to suck, when you find everyone's second-favorite code junkie splayed way too carefully up against the exit.

The hair on the back of your neck prickles at the sight of another troll. You sigh through your nose and gnaw on your cheek. You just need to get to your block, to safety-- so you cut buzz boy off before he can even start.

"I'm tired."

You try to push past him and leave it at that, but it's so fucking difficult. It's difficult because now your hands are really starting to shake and your vision is fuzzing over and it feels like it's been long, so very long already-- even though you've just fucked your nook raw in the ablutions block not 5 minutes ago. You can hardly be in the same room with another living thing without wanting to kill it, and fuck the corpse into the floor, and you don't want to attack Sollux of all people just because he's there--

But goddamn it the stupid smug asshole has to be right in your way; his pretty, wiry body lounging against the wall like a goddamn poncy violetblood-- his sweatpants clinging to his pointy hipbones with spit and a prayer while every ounce of your flesh is begging you to just get him by the throat already and rip those idiotic--

"What. Thath it?"

Sollux twirls his mug from the wrist, delicate somehow as his thin arms cross over his shirt, expression mildly... disappointed? You don't think too hard on his face when the soft skin of his neck is so distracting-- the way it stretches and flattens as he tips his head up haughtily. You want to sink your teeth into it.

"Whereth the creativity? Even when you're half out of your pan with thleep deprivithion you can thtill manage thomething a little more thtinging than "I'm tired.""

He makes sloppy air quotes around his coffee mug.

You grit your teeth and breathe and try to be the bigger troll. You try to be the bigger troll even as his scent curls in your nose and sticks it's bulge in your pan. Even as your own bulge swells and presses painfully against your sheath. Even as your knees shake and your spit thickens with the need to take him and make him yours. 

You dig your claws into the meat of your palms and you try to focus on that, instead.

"Not today, Sollux, please. I just--" Your cringy-desperate tone is cut off.

"You're tired," He raises his eyebrows and his hands as he says it, twisting his palms toward you dismissively. "Methage retheived." He sounds so fucking put out as he backs out of your way. His petulant tone burrows under your skin as you shuffle forward.

But this is what you wanted, right? To get past the stupid honey sucker so you could get to your block uninterrupted? So you could live out the rest of the 'Great Nook Drought' in front of your husktop, fondling yourself to the steamier parts of your favorite romcoms? That was the plan... but you wanted more of a fight out of him than that. You roll your eyes and shove your palms into your temples, ignoring the romantic implications of that last thought.

"Have fun pailing yourthelf to Troll Will Smith'th lean thexy body. Unleth your handth have cramped up already?"

Your face ignites and your pulse picks up. That's just like him isn't it? He can't let you walk away, let you do him a favor, without punishing you for it. 

Your world tilts with how fast you spin around-- and it keeps tilting as a wave of dizziness ambushes you, and through the spinning all you can focus on is the way his tongue pokes out from beneath his fangs in a mischievous smile that reminds you way too much of his dancestor. You lean heavily on the wall next to you, panting through your gritted teeth, your mouth sticky and hot. 

"And what the fuck do you mean by that?"

The dangerous, rumbling edge to your softly spoken words don't even seem to register on him-- which pisses you off. Nobody takes you seriously once they see you: the rounded horns, the nubby claws, the pale skin, the useless teeth. You look weak. You know it. The lowliest rustblood can garner a little respect when they snap their tombstone jaws, but you get ignored, dismissed. You get laughed at. 

You growl and it thumps in your chest like rocks in a nutrition cylinder. He has a hearty little fucking chuckle.

"Come on kk. You can't theriouthly think you were being thubtle." He raises his eyebrows suggestively, his smile full and crooked.  
"Are you really that dethperate for a fat, cold bulge wriggling in your-"

"SOLLUX." He giggles and you close in on him with every word you growl.

"Has it occurred to your caffeine fried shit socket that I might not be in the mood for this right now? Has it crossed your withered pan that maybe, hey. Karkat's had a long day! Maybe the reason Karkat was in the ablutions block for a sweep and a half was because Karkat needed to fucking unwind!" 

You grab a fistful of his hair, but the lispy fucker just leers at you, fangs spilling out between his thin fuckable lips.

"Maybe, Karkat needed a break from fucksticks like you!" You rattle him around, and he hisses, still giggling, but his hands close around your upper arms like vices, like he's trying to conserve the damage done to his precious genius pan. You barely feel it through your feverish buzzing flesh and you don't register the coffee mug hit the floor until you see Sollux flinch away from it. Your fingers grip his horns and you drag him down to eye level. You've got him bent and folded against the wall and it feels so good.

"Maybe, just maybe! When your taint-blistering leader,” You yank back and smack him into the wall, red and blue sparks cushioning his landing: “Shuts himself off from all trollkind, there's a damn. Good. Reason for it!" You dig your claws into his sensitive hornbeds, and smile viciously when you wrench a small sound of pain out of him. His eyes are wide and surprised, and to your honest astonishment, you see that there's fear there too. A crystal clear attention that nourishes your starving ego, makes you giddy. It's like he's actually listening to you. Someone's actually listening to you. 

"You think I'm desperate? You wanna know what's desperate, Sollux? Cornering the fuck crippled by his drone cycle just because the brain-dead shitstain can't shove his mutant bulges anyplace else." 

You pull hard on his horns and he practically snaps in half as his knees hit the ground.

"That's fucking desperate, Sollux."

He giggles weakly, boney fingers digging into your thighs for purchase as his gaze strains to meet yours. "If you think thath what cornering thomeone lookth like kk, you’ve theriouthly got to thee yourthelf right now, itth going two blow your mind.”

This should have been a moment of clarity. This should have been what cut through the lust-fed fog rolling through your pan and brought you at least a little closer to your senses. Barely provoked by something that should have qualified as your usual banter, you forced your best friend to his knees.

In all actuality though, right now, you could barely comprehend alternian. All the bug part of your brain could hear coming out of that snaggletoothed mouth, was the trilling undercurrents to his words: rolling clicks between syllables that meant I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME HARDER AND FASTER THAN THE ALTERNIAN EMPIRE CONQUERS STAR SYSTEMS. 

You weren’t breathing air anymore. This close to him? No. All you could breathe and smell and taste and see was Sollux: bitter coffee and tangy pheromones that burned away all sense from your mind. Did it occur to you that you were having this little meltdown in the middle of the communal meal block? No! Of course not! Dave, Kanaya, Eldritch Fearmonger Rose Lalonde, or empress forbid, Vriska Serket’s own spiny assless wretch of a skeleton could scuttle through the parasite-sized canals that barely qualified as hallways AT ANY MOMENT and you probably wouldn’t even recognize their pallid, skulking, light-starved bodies. You were too preoccupied with the one in front of you. 

This absence of thought, alongside the pathetic way he was wrenching and arching against your grip, is probably what led you to hunch over and smash your mouth against his, consequences be damned.

The moment your mouths connect, you feel a cold wave of literal electricity sweep up your person, standing every hair on your body on end. He moans into your mouth and goes soft and pliant in your hands and it is the best thing you have ever felt in your short, stunted lifespan. Period.

Shivering, you rake your claws down his scalp and drag him closer, ravenous. You lick his chapped lips and the taste makes you moan. He pushes up into you, unsteady and trembling, his hands suddenly slack against your thighs. You want to devour him.

When you finally part, he’s practically vibrating against your lap. From where you stand over him, you can feel his deep, raggedy breaths push and pull his thorax in jerky, jaggad patterns. You watch him swallow and you are suddenly painfully aware of his mouth’s proximity to your junk. 

You take a mouth-breathing moment to curse Dave for introducing you to the concept of blowjobs. No troll in their right mind would allow another trolls teeth to be that close to such a delicate fucking organ, but because of that flippant nook-licking son of a fuck, you’re swallowed whole by the image of Sollux choking on your bulge.

His eyes sort of flutter and he walks his hands a little further up your thighs. Then he lets out a thin little warble that shoves your bloodpusher up your throat. You have never, ever, heard that sound come out of him before. Not even dead in the middle of a feelings jam with literal heiress to the empire Feferi, and you have been unfortunate enough to witness some pretty embarrassing noises, because Sollux is not fucking bashful about his plethora of shitty relationships.

Sollux is not shy. He is not obedient. In all the room in his overinflated pan, he’s barely aware of the caste system, so he doesn’t take shit from anybody. Yet here he is, on his knees in front of you, spewing the equivalent of I submit to your will, highblood with the basest, most primeval sound a troll can make. Your body is wracked with another hot flash, centering high on your chest and pricking your eyes.

He’s so light-- when you drag him up off his knees by the scruff of his neck to look him in the eyes you're floored by how easy it is. 

“KK? I, uh--” He looks at you nervously, chirps and trills making his words almost unintelligible. His face is yellow, his pupil-less eyes swiveling back and forth between yours and finally settling on your lips. 

He yelps as you kneel down, yank him up, and throw him over your shoulder. Fuck. He’s really just so light, you feel his hipbones dig into your shoulder. Your stomach flips as you wonder when the last time was he ate. You pap him once on the ass as you begin to march towards your block, your vision swimming. You are absolutely not using a single grublength of your pan.

He struggles a little at first, lisping about indignities. His hands scrabble against your back, trying to push himself up and unbalance you, to twist out of your grasp, but a much less kind swat to the ass puts an end to that. You feel it when he submits, how limp and lax he goes against you. You feel his arms curl up and cover his face. You see his ankles cross in front of you.

A deep rumbling purr shakes your whole body. You're going to tear him to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will suck dick for comments 👌
> 
> (if by suck you mean 'write' and by dick you mean 'more of this dusty solkat')


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go to ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* bonertown™️*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments!!! It's thanks to y'all that this part 2 even exists. This is my first time writing smut so. 
> 
> Enjoy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (Couldn't decide if I liked or hated the phonetic accent for Sollux. I ended up keeping it in just for continuity's sake. So sorry about that lmao)

You toddle through hallways to your block feeling pleasantly fuzzy. Sollux sways slightly with each step you take, with each turn. His cool weight on yours makes you weak in the knees. He's clicking softly-- you feel the vibrations of it in your shoulder blade. You're rumbling happily back. You're not thinking. You're all autopilot and you've never felt so warm and pleased before. He's yours. Yours yours yours yours _yours_.

You hum when you reach your block and jiggle the knob of your door with your Sollux-free hand. It rattles and doesn't give. You huff and wind your Sollux-arm a little tighter around him. With a solid kick, your feeble door swings wide and slams the wall behind it. It's probably permanently busted. 

  


Yep. That's definitely looks like someone fired a cannonball at your wall. You can't care. Not enough braincells.

  


Your block smells overwhelmingly like you. Sollux trills, and your mouth gets sticky and hot at the sound. You smack the failing door with your heel on the way in, and it wobbles weakly closed.

With an arm still bracing his fragile-feeling toothpick spine, you bend forward and toss him onto the platform, eyes refocusing a bit with the break in contact. You could feel every knob on that shithead's malnourished posture pole. You swear to yourself you're going to tie him to his stupid desk chair and force vegetables down his windhole if it's the last thing you do.

You chew your cheek and grimace a little at the platform itself. Pillows, comfort objects, laundry and other junk are haphazardly piled up on the fuck-plane to keep you comfortable. It's a pathetic fucking mess. No recuperacoon filled with soporific slime for your shitting insomniac brainpan, _oh no!_ Just a pile of squishy garbage and a pat on the ass.

  


_"Here you go Car Cat! I'm sure this stack of soft nothings will help relax the inexorable pull of your pan down the fizzy bowels of the void each night! :)"_

  


Fucking ridiculous. The dull, familiar bitterness about your lot in life is quickly drown out by the blood roaring through your ears. The absence of Sollux's bony hips in your shoulder bothers you more than you want to admit. He fucking _bounced_ when he landed he's so fucking light. Your whole side is tingling where he isn't anymore. You need to touch him. 

_'Touch him or touch yourself,'_ your bulge clarifies, aching and curling against it's sheathe.

You stalk forward, knees sinking into the platform. Sollux is floundering a little bit on the covers, belly up and face bright yellow. Eyes wide, face tense-- too tense. Looking at the way he's kind of shrinking in on himself, all shy and self-conscious, you find yourself walloped by the overwhelming urge to curl yourself around him and comfort him.

 _'Now that's an odd thought to have about a concupiscent partner,'_ you think in a voice that sounds terribly similar to Kanaya's.

You're suddenly struck dumb by the similarities between your disgusting sleeping conditions and. And a.

  


A pale conciliatory pile. For Moirails.

  


For Moirails to talk about their vulnerabilities and softly touch each others faces in the quiet and calm the wildest storms inevitably raging so deep in each other and anchoring those hells to the ultimate sanctuary, the single pathetic feeling you both share and-- and you are suddenly So Fucking Embarrassed you're unable to move. You just threw Sollux Captor's ridiculous bony ass into the shittiest pale solicitation conceivable. He's taken! Thoroughly!! Happily!! Feferi could exterminate your miserable existence in a heartbeat!!

Your thoughts are suddenly crystal fucking clear. Your whole face is hot with that loud ugly shade of red and your fingers are digging so deep into the mattress you can feel the metal springs cringe. What the hell are you doing? What the hell are you even doing in here with him? You brought him in here for what? To fuck him? Your huge gross body and your huge mean personality take up the whole fucking bed and you can't bring yourself to look above your hands.

Worst of all you're still painfully... fuck. Your bulge is all the way out now, shamelessly making a mess of your boxers and twisting your sweatpants. It's throbbing along with your bloodpusher. Apparently not even a fatal dose of quadrant-smearing shame can stop your hormone-engorged fuck tentacle from ruining your life. Tears prick your eyes. You hate this. You hate you.

You look at Sollux, your eyes welling up. He's sprawled out in pretty much the same way he was before, just. Less lost looking. More concerned. Why aren't you doing anything? The base of your head where your skull meets your spine is starting to buzz. You know the last dregs of your senses are about to take the first boggy scuttlebuggy to ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* bonertown™️*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ so you figure you better give him an out before you do something you'll both regret.

Your heart twists and your words slur around the steady clicking in your voicebox. "If you don't want me to fuck you," Your voice cracks-- you barely get the words out-- "Then get the hell out of my block."

Sollux looks at you. Blinks. His pupil-less eyes swivel around but you swear you feel it drag up your body. His face goes impossibly yellower. 

"I thought..." He swallows. Gestures vaguely at himself. "...ithn't it obviouth?" You can tell he's trying for sarcastic, but it comes out way too gentle. His eyebrows push together.

You break eye contact, staring at the sheets between your knees, blushing so hard you feel like you're going to pass out. Sollux cautiously shuffles forward, like he's approaching a wild animal. Your heart drops. You want to eviscerate yourself for acting like this-- you hate his careful approach with every cell in your body-- but you can't get yourself to move, to do anything, say anything. You're frozen. You see him reaching for you, from the corner of your eye. Your heart is beating faster than a drone raid, you're shivering, and you want so _badly_ to lean into the touch, to run as far away as possible, _but you can't get yourself to fucking move!_ Your whole body is stuck, scrutinizing each gentle movement in your periphery-- but his hand hesitates just before it touches your cheek.

  


And that. For some reason. That hurts enough to break the spell.

  


You jerk back to sit on your haunches and are absolutely humiliated when you blink two fat tears down your splotchy, ruddy cheeks. You duck your head and press the heels of your palms into your face.

"Woah hey--" You feel him lean in close on the platform, and feel a gentle pressure on your shoulder.

You huff through your nose and swat his hand away, scowling. You don't trust yourself to speak without it coming out loud and wet and miserable, so you shove your knuckles into the corners of your eyes like you could shove the tears back up into your body. Nice going Karkat. Can't even preform a basic trollian function while hormonally _primed for action_ without royally fucking up and absolutely humiliating yourself in front of your--? crush? Your friend?

 _'Your Sollux,'_ your pan settles on. Fantastic. You swallow around a lump in your throat and will the tears to stop falling.

"Hey athhole." You frown with your whole fucking face, your chest tight and painful.

"Why are you freaking out?" Fuck off. He wants to see you freak out you'll give him a fucking freak out. You'll rip his scrawny ass in half. You ignore him because he's a fucking dick.

Also maybe because there are too many thoughts taking swings at your throbbing pan for you to be able to string 2 words together to vomit into existence. Not to mention your bulge is still stubbornly out: hypersensitive and overwhelming. Everything feels overwhelming. But mostly because he's a dick. You focus on breathing, on pushing that addictive fogginess out of your pan.

"Ith it because you think I don't want it?"

Your bloodpusher lurches, and you breathe out very slow through your nose. When you speak, it's like pulling teeth.

"I haven't exactly been the epitome of self-control." You still won't look at him.

Sollux scoots further forward, until you see his knees almost touch yours. You watch his hands jerk around mid-air, like an adolescent toucan. After a few painful seconds of flight they die awkwardly in his lap.

"Theriouthly?" You grit your teeth and say nothing, ashamed and offended and cowed and irked.

He abruptly slaps his hands on your thighs. Your head whips up and you are about half a second from LITERAL MURDER-- but he digs his flimsy fingers in and says very seriously:

"I'm a _pthsiioniic_." You blink, your face still murderous and confused. He glares like he's moments from sending you into orbit.

  


Then he throws his hands up in the air like you're an idiot.

  


Then the ground leaves your ass because you _are_ an idiot. Wow.

  


"You may be able to bench me, but my brain can fucking bench _meteorth_." He drawls lazily, stretching out to lounge on the platform a few feet below you.

Dumb. Stupid idiot. Your fucked pan totally forgot to factor that into your meltdown. You smack your face repeatedly, double handed. Soft little plaps fill the silence as you rotate gently midair.

"Tho thtop worrying about it, okay?" He says, firm, but frustratingly kind. "If I don't like thomething, _you'll know._ You can't hurt me."

That last sentiment hits you funny. Can't hurt him-- of course you can! What kind of wussy little fuckpod does he think-- but you desperately _don't_ want to hurt him. What if you do something before he can stop-- He drops you, and you yelp. Suddenly, you are on top of him, your knees bracketing his hips, hands sinking into the platform above his shoulders. He wriggles under you, getting comfortable, and smiles like Terezi during a bloodthirsty game of clue.

"You thtill holding out for my bulge?" He taunts, arms looping around your neck. When his thigh comes up to meet your nook, you see red.

  


You drop down to your elbows and grip the nape of his neck, he gasps at the pressure as you dive down for a bruising kiss. Leaning into him, licking into him, your free hand slides down, down, down, coasting over thin fabric, reaching the waistband of his pants. You suck on his bottom lip as you yank on the top button of his jeans. He moans into your mouth and cool-hot electricity prickles over your back. It pushes you closer to him, and he cants his hips up to meet where his thigh was moments before.

You groan when your hips touch. He yips and jerks towards you when your fingers rip through his stupid skinny jeans like paper. _Finally_. You tighten your hold on his neck, keeping him still as you pull back and peel off the tattered pieces of his jeans. By the time you shuck off his sopping boxers, his bulges are fully unsheathed and curling around themselves. Sollux is also curling in on himself. Or, as much as he can when you've got him grabbed by the base of his brain stem. You take a moment to appreciate it. It's cute.

Your mouth pops open with an audible click as you gently ghost your fingers over his bulges. You think you might be panting.

"Hahh _fuck_." He bites out, thin and breathy. You pull your fingers back as his bulges reach for more friction. You turn his head to face you better, and study his expression as you apply the lightest pressure to him and pull back-- again and again and _again_. His blank eyes swivel up and his whole face _opens_ , then twists in pitch frustration. His thighs dig into your sides, sharp and annoyed. Dodging his bulges, you dip lower, gently petting your way down to his slick opening.

  


"Nnh-- fucking-- Hahhhn _thaditht--!_ " He accuses, tone agonized.

You grin and slip a finger just between his folds, teasing little circles against him. He twists and tries to screw himself down on your fingers, but you've got him too good. He yanks with his whole body and pulls on your forearms for leverage, but you're like stone braced against filament. It's horrifyingly pathetic, and you feel your face get smugger by the second.

Sollux collapses back and scowls, and you feel your hand tingle and shove deep inside him without your permission. You chuff out a surprised scoff, suddenly knuckle deep in this smug bitch.

  


"Greedy bastard." You murmur, surprisingly sedate, even as your fingers jerk and shove deeper without your consent.

"What. Can't handle a little foreplay?" You snark through grinning teeth.

  


You scruff him a little tighter just for the simple pleasure of rattling him around. He churrs and his mouth lolls open and his eyelids flutter and you abruptly feel a distinct lack of psiioniic pressure moving your fingers and spine. Mmm. Interesting. Something to hold against him later.

You release him and slide down to paw at his waist, eyes level with his junk. Your thumbs press into his hipbones and you take a moment to appriciate how _yellow_ his face is. He's solid ocher from the tips of his ears all the way down... Your pan fuzzes out. Before you can stop yourself you lick a stripe up from his nook to his bulge-- just to get that maddening scent in your mouth--

  


And you are suddenly on your back, pants gone, static pulling on your hair and a frenzied-looking Sollux scrambling up your torso to plant starving, ravenous kisses up and down your throat. Your whole body shudders and arches when his teeth scrape over your jugular. You grip the small of his back as your bulge winds around Sollux's and you _keen_.

You frantically drag his ass down so your hips meet, the slice of skin on skin friction making your mouth water. The feeling of cloth on your person is suddenly fucking unbearable. You hook your claws into his shirt collar and wrench it off his scrawny body. He flails and smacks you in the chin with a wild elbow, but then he tips you forward with psiioniic frustration and _vaporizes your fucking clothing_. Your whole body prickles like you've been out in the sun too long, but Sollux doesn't seem to have the capacity to be cocky about it. The barrier's gone, and you can feel his bloodpusher through his steady warmth on your chest. You fall back and press in on him to trap the feeling close to you.

  


Sollux wriggles out of your vicegrip muttering obscenities and you whine, your eyes cloudy. It's agony-- not having him close. You swipe a hand out, but he slaps it away. Where is he going? You need--

Your hips buck and almost knock him off you when he wraps a hand around your bulge. He fucking _growls at you_ and smacks you again. You can't take your eyes off him as he scoots back, bracing against your thigh. Lifting himself up, carefully. You gnaw your lip, barely able to restrain yourself from pinning him and taking what you want.

His tongue pokes out as he lines himself up--

  


_'Oh ffuuck--'_

  


\--the tip slips inside him _so easy,_ he's so tight and _wet_ and--

and then Sollux drops himself down with the loudest sound you've ever heard out of him: sharp and vowely and tapering off into a guttural desperate churr you can feel from the chest.

  


"How the hell are you tho _warm_ \--" He chokes, high and throaty. He's dragging red lines into your stomach, body shuddering, thighs tight and trembling around you. FUCK You can't think oh god oh shit oh gorey fucking hell he feels _too good_ \--

Your hands circle his hips as you fuck into him, and he grabs frantically onto your arms, curling forward and burying his cries into your throat. When your fingers meet all the way around his waist your eyes sting and it only makes you fuck him harder.

"Pleathe pleathe pleathe more pleathepleathepleathepleathepleathe--" He keens, open-mouthed against your collarbone. You flip him forward, throw his ankles over your shoulders, and blindly lay into him-- your pan seared clean with white-hot pleasure. You brace an arm across his knees and tangle your free fingers in his bulges, squeezing and pulling in time. You are panting now, a low moan on every breath.

  


"Oh--! oh shit--" Sollux sobs, arching harder into you, clawing into the sheets. "I'm clothe I'm tho clothe--"

You push on the backs of his knees until he's bent in half, and sink your teeth into his neck. He yelps and tightens around you and feel a primal satisfaction seize your core. You lave your tongue over the mark and bite him again, snapping your hips in time.

He jolts like he's been electrocuted, chirping in your ear. Static bends and pushes you so deep inside him, presses you so close together you worry you're going to snap him into pieces. He's practically sobbing as he pulls you closer, his nook fluttering obscenely around you.

"Hahhhn--" You push your face into his neck and growl, dizzy, and he rakes his claws across your back and spills all over you. The splash of genetic material between you wracks your body with a hot shiver. His nook pulses like he's milking you for all your worth-- and you spill inside him with a muffled shout.

  


Sollux whimpers and shifts beneath you, rolling his head back into the sheets. You cling to him, shaking, your mind whited out with pleasure. You lean into him, breathing heavy. Press your ear to his bloodpusher, just to hear the steady beat. It's calming.

It's quiet enough to hear your own bloodpusher hammering away.

Sollux hums a breathy sigh, wobbly and spent. You roll the both of you onto your sides, letting your legs tangle into something more natural. His bony fingers touch either side of your face and something huge and tender and soft wells up in you from your throat out. You can't help yourself. You kiss him.

You skim your fingers up and down his spine, lazily turning your head to deepen the kiss. He shivers, and pushes his fingertips into your hair, soothing your temples. When he smiles, you feel his fangs press against your lips.

  


You're purring in his mouth. Ampora's salty fucking tits. You pull back and clear your throat, shifting away, but he chases you and clacks your teeth together in another kiss. You hiss and pull back a little more, reaching for your _aching fucking teeth_ but he bats your hands away, crowding you into the mattress and crawling on top of you to kiss you again. And again. And again. Your huge hands settle on his waist. Holy shit.

He's purring.

"You have no idea--" Kiss, "--how long--" Kiss kiss, "--I've wanted to kith your thtupid--" Kiss, "--fucking--" Kiss, "--face." Looong kiss. He slides his hands up your torso and cups your, uhm. You crane your neck up at him, face hot.

"Sollux, what--" He looks at you, serious as a heart attack.

  


"Fucking-- goddamn. You have the betht titths I've ever theen." 

You roll your eyes and drop your head back onto the platform. You pull his head down against your chest. You try not to scoff when he nuzzles into your sternum.

"Stupid fucking slut," You voice around the comfortable purr rattling your voicebox. "I could have killed you. And for what. My tits?"

"They are to die for..." He sighs wistfully. You frown. He sighs again, more impatient this time.

  


"I keep telling you, you can't hurt me." He looks up at you through his lashes, smiling like an asshole. "Tho I'll jutht have to keep you buthy." He jabs a finger in your chest. "Jutht enough to keep you from tearing anyone a new athhole and fucking it to death." He grins with all his fangs.

You slap a hand over your burning face, letting the other one settle on the small of his back. "Whatever, douchenozzle. You better take me to breakfast after all this."

He hums, then yawns. "I'll make a whole goddamn buffet."

You shake your head and smile at the ceiling through your fingers. You kiss him between the horns as his breathing slows. "M'sure you will, asshole."

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day-After-Valentines Day y'all!!
> 
> Lemme know if I have a career in dime-store bodice rippers 👍


End file.
